militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
315th Airlift Wing
The 315th Airlift Wing (315 AW) is a wing of the United States Air Force Reserve. It is stationed at Joint Base Charleston, in the City of North Charleston, South Carolina. If mobilzed, the unit would be a component of Air Mobility Command. Mission The mission of the 315th Airlift Wing is to provide trained personnel to be a source of augmentation for the active forces in any emergency expansion of the Air Force strategic and aeromedical airlift capability. Additionally, the Wing performs peacetime missions and integrates with the active-duty 437th Airlift Wing and the 628th Air Base Wing in their normal Air Mobility Command operations and logistics missions. Both of these units are assigned to Joint Base Charleston, S.C. Subordinate organizations 315th Operations Group (315 OG) *300th Airlift Squadron (300 AS) *317th Airlift Squadron (317 AS) *701st Airlift Squadron (701 AS) *315th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron (315 AES) *315th Airlift Control Flight (315 ACF) 315th Maintenance Group (315 MXG) *315th Maintenance Squadron (315 MXS) *315th Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (315 AMXS) *315th Maintenance Operations Squadron (315 MOS) 315th Mission Support Group (315 MSG) *38th Aerial Port Squadron (38 APS) *53d Aerial Port Squadron (53 APS) *81st Aerial Port Squadron (81 APS) *84th Aerial Port Squadron (84 APS) *315th Mission Support Squadron (315 MSS) *315th Security Forces Squadron (315 SFS) *315th Services Flight (315 SVF) *315th Logistics Readiness Flight (315 LRF) History :For additional lineage and history, see: 315th Operations Group Established in 1953 under Far East Air Force in Japan. During the Korean War, the wing flew troop and cargo airlift and airdrop, leaflet drops, spray missions, air evacuation, search and rescue, and other aerial missions in theater as part of Far East Air Forces 315th Air Division. It remained in the Far East after the war to fly transport missions and paratroop training flights in Japan, Korea, French Indo-China, and other points until December 1954, after which it was again inactivated. Reactivated in 1966 under Pacific Air Forces, assigned to Tan Son Nhut Air Base, South Vietnam. Engaged in special operations directly under Seventh Air Force in Saigon, C-123 aircraft with Air Commando squadrons engaging in unconventional warfare. Moved to Phan Rang AB in 1967. Also operated UC-123 aerial spraying aircraft for Operation Ranch Hand defoliation missions over South Vietnam. Phased out special operations missions in 1970 and engaged in theater transport missions within South Vietnam. In 1971, became a training organization for South Vietnamese Air Force C-123 aircrews. Inactivated in March 1972. Reactivated in 1973 as a heavy transport wing in the Air Force Reserve, being stationed with and used airframes of the 437th Airlift Wing at Charleston Air Force Base, South Carolina. It has since trained Air Force Reserve aircrews for strategic airlift, including channel, special assignment, and combat airlift missions. In 1980s and 1990s, personnel participated in contingency and humanitarian airlift operations and exercises worldwide. In 1994, the wing conducted the first C-17 Globemaster III flight with an all-Air Force Reserve crew. It also took part in the first joint U.S. – Russian exercise that year. Last C-141 retired in 2001; flying exclusively C-17s afterward. Lineage * Established as 315th Troop Carrier Wing, Medium, on 23 May 1952 : Activated on 10 June 1952 : Inactivated on 18 January 1955 * Redesignated 315th Air Commando Wing, Troop Carrier, and activated, on 21 February 1966 : Organized on 8 March 1966 : Redesignated: 315th Air Commando Wing on 1 August 1967 : Redesignated: 315th Special Operations Wing on 1 August 1968 : Redesignated: 315th Tactical Airlift Wing on 1 January 1970 : Inactivated on 31 March 1972 * Redesignated 315th Military Airlift Wing (Associate) on 29 January 1973 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 July 1973 : Redesignated: 315th Airlift Wing (Associate) on 1 February 1992 : Redesignated: 315th Airlift Wing on 1 October 1994 Assignments * 315th Air Division (Combat Cargo), 10 June 1952 – 18 January 1955 * Pacific Air Forces, 21 February 1966 * 315th Air Division (Combat Cargo), 8 March 1966 : Attached to 2d Air Division, 8–31 March 1966 : Attached to Seventh Air Force, 1 April-15 October 1966 * 834th Air Division, 15 October 1966 * Seventh Air Force, 1 December 1971 – 31 March 1972 * Eastern Air Force Reserve Region, 1 July 1973 * Fourteenth Air Force, 8 October 1976 * Twenty-Second Air Force, 1 July 1993–September 2011 * Fourth Air Force, September 2011 – Present Components Groups * 315th Troop Carrier (later, 315 Operations): 10 June 1952 – 18 January 1955; 1 August 1992–present Squadrons * 8th Special Operations Squadron: 31 July 1971 – 15 January 1972 (detached 5–15 January 1972). * 9th Special Operations Squadron: 30 September 1971 – 29 February 1972 (detached 9 January-29 February 1972) * 12th Air Commando (later, 12 Special Operations) Squadron: 15 October 1966 – 30 September 1970 * 19th Air Commando (later 19 Special Operations) Squadron: 8 March 1966 – 10 June 1971 * 309th Air Commando (later, 309 Special Operations, 309 Tactical Airlift) Squadron: 8 March 1966 – 31 July 1970 * 310th Air Commando (later, 310 Special Operations, 310 Tactical Airlift) Squadron: 8 March 1966 – 15 January 1972, attached 16–26 January 1972 * 311th Air Commando (later, 311 Special Operations, 311 Tactical Airlift) Squadron: 8 March 1966 – 5 October 1971 * 300th Military Airlift (later, 300th Airlift) Squadron: 1 July 1973 – 1 August 1992 * 701st Military Airlift (later, 701st Airlift) Squadron: 1 July 1973 – 1 August 1992 * 707th Military Airlift (later, 707th Airlift) Squadron: 1 July 1973 – 1 August 1992 * 317th Airlift Squadron: 1 April-1 August 1992 Stations * Brady AB, Japan, 10 June 1952 – 18 January 1955 * Tan Son Nhut AB, South Vietnam, 8 March 1966 * Phan Rang AB, South Vietnam, 15 June 1967 – 31 March 1972 * Charleston AFB, South Carolina, 1 July 1973 – 7 January 2010 * Joint Base Charleston, South Carolina, 8 January 2010 – Present Aircraft *C-46 Commando (1952–1955) *UC-123 (1966–1971) *C-123 Provider (1966–1972) *A-37 Dragonfly (1971–1972) *O-2 Skymaster (1971–1972) *C-141 Starlifter (1973–2001) *C-17 Globemaster III (1993 – present) Operations *World War II *Korean War *Vietnam War *Operation Urgent Fury *Operation Just Cause *Operation Noble Eagle *Operation Enduring Freedom *Operation Iraqi Freedom *Operation New Dawn Unit shields File:315th Airlift Wing.png|315 AW File:315_SOW.jpg|315 SOW File:315_ACW.jpg|315 ACW File:311_ACS.jpg|311 ACS File:300_AS.jpg|300 AS File:317_AS.jpg|317 AS File:701st Airlift Squadron.svg|701 AS File:315_AES.jpg|315 AES File:315_MSG.jpg|315 MSG File:315_MSS.jpg|315 MSS File:315_MXG.jpg|315 MXG References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. External links * 315 AW Home Page Category:Military units and formations in South Carolina Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War 0315